Natsu's Scarf
by Ambrosius Malachai
Summary: One shot. Everyone thought Natsu's scarf was just a momento from his foster father Igneel, but what if there was actually something special about his scarf.


**A/N And here I am again writing another story the same day I published the first chapter to my first story called A Kingdom In Peril. This story will be about Natsu and his scarf that he is hardly seen without in the anime. I've decided that the scarf should have a special meaning behind it than just being a momento from his father so that is why I've created this one shot.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Edit-retyped the first A/N because some things didn't make much sense.

* * *

One day after the return of Team Natsu after a mission Natsu who was extremely tired after a sleepless night of scouting the dark wizards that they had to defeat for the mission had sat down at the usual table and put his head down and immediately fell asleep. "Heh look at the flame brain already asleep as soon as we walk through the door," smirked Gray who looked just as tired as Natsu.

"Gray don't try to insult Natsu about falling asleep when you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion," sweat dropped Lucy seeing Gray barely even being able to stand. "Lucy's right Gray, after I report to the master I'll be going home to fall asleep myself," Erza coldly stated at Gray for trying to pick a fight in front of her.

"Yes ma'am," trembled Gray trying not to get on the scarlet knights bad side. Looking over to Natsu, Gray saw his scarf still draped over his neck. He then remembered something Natsu said while they were kids.

*Flashback*

A younger Natsu is being welcomed into the guild after joining. Natsu grinning at all the people who were going to be his nakama. Then Natsu remember Igneel telling him to no matter what never remove his scarf in front of anyone especially around those of the opposite gender. He then told everyone at the guild not to touch his scarf which a younger Gray took as a challenge. Then one of the famous Fairy Tail brawls broke out and the scarf soon forgotten.

*Flashback Ends*

After thinking about it Gray never remembers seeing the dragon slayer never without his scarf. 'Heh let's see if he does anything if I mess with his scarf," Gray smirked. Moving closer to the sleeping dragon slayer Gray first pokes him to see if he was truly asleep. After seeing no response he started moving his hand towards the scarf while smirking at what the young dragon slayer's reaction will be and if he might actually try to pick a fight. While thinking this Gray forgot about Erza being there and what she would do if a fight were to break out.

Gray started to remove the scarf but was soon interrupted when a voice next to him asked, "What are you doing." Looking over his shoulder he saw Lucy with a confused look. "Well you see when Natsu first joined Fairy Tail he told no one to ever touch his scarf so I'm trying to see what he will do if I mess with it," Gray explained while smirking. Lucy was about to tell Gray that he shouldn't was stopped when Natsu started waking up.

Since Gray had started to unwind Natsu's scarf it became loose and so when he sat up his scarf became even looser and started to fall off. What Gray didn't know though was that when he was unwinding his scarf all of the women in the guild for reasons they could not explain would start stealing glances over towards Natsu's direction. When it became even looser from him sitting up all the women were now openly staring at Natsu with a blush all over their faces.

"Nee-chan what's the matter your face is all are you sick," a concerned Elfman asked Mirajane. Hearing her brother Mirajane was about to respond that she was fine but found herself unable to look away from the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Erza why'd you stop talking in the middle of your sentence," a confused Makarov asked watching the scarlet knight stop in the middle of her report and looking towards Natsu. He also began to notice that she was not the only one looking Natsu. Looking all over the room Makarov saw all the women looking at the dragon slayer. 'What in the world is going on' Makarov thought before jumping off the counter where he was talking to Erza and started walking towards the boy.

Natsu was still trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes when he suddenly heard his voice being called behind him. Turning around he found himself looking at the guild master. "Hey gramps you need anything," asked Natsu before he found himself yawning. "Yes, I need to know why all the women in the guild are looking at you," Makarov stated with a confused look still on his face. Confused Natsu was about to ask what he meant but then he felt a chill on his neck and he looked down to see his scarf about to fall off at any moment.

"Oh shit," was all Natsu said before fixing his scarf back on his neck. Once he fixed his scarf the effect was immediate as all the women seemed to come to their senses. All of them seemed confused at first but then looked back towards Natsu hoping to find their answer from the person that had been the only thing in their mind a moment ago.

Noticing how when he fixed his scarf all the girls seemed to come to their senses Makarov asked, "boy I think you should really tell me why you never seem to be without your scarf."

"Well you see when I was young and about to finish my dragon slayer training with Igneel he told me to go to a nearby village to go get myself some more supplies," Natsu started to explain, "when I walked into the village at first I didn't notice but after a while I saw that all the women in the village were looking at me with their faces dyed red. After returning to Igneel and telling about what happened he explained to me that I have an ability that only dragons have. It was a smell or pheromone that dragons give off to attract their female mate, but this ability was never seemed to be passed onto a dragon slayer. The next day Igneel gave me this scarf explaining to me that it had a sealing type ability that would seal the pheromones I gave off and he told me to never remove it in front on females or else they would be attracted to me like before."

After explaining this all the men started to glare at the young dragon slayer in jealousy at his special power to attract any and all women, while the women blushed when they remembered what thoughts were running through their heads while being affected by his ability. Makarov himself was crying tears and saying how proud he was that one of his children could be one of the greatest ladies man of all times. While the Natsu himself decided that he would start to head home with happy to go get some more sleep without being bothered this time.

* * *

A/N There this one shot is done. This idea has actually been in my head for some time and I have absolutely no clue how I even came up with this. Well please R&R and no flames please.


End file.
